


Death Won't Tear Us Apart

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Animal Properties, Blood, Death, Gore, Humanverse, M/M, Male Flaky, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Flippy scares Flaky and it doesn't end well for either of them...





	Death Won't Tear Us Apart

Flaky wasn't your typical guy, he wasn't the kind to play outside on a sunny afternoon. He prefered quiet reading. His book had really gripped his attention that he hadn't noticed the figure slowly creeping up behind him. 

"RRAAHH!" The figure roared, quickly turning into a laugh but, Flaky, being a porcupine, his quills were already ejected into the figure that had just startled him.  
The man's eyes were wide as he stumbled back, blood pouring out of the wounds.  
"FLIPPY! Shit-- I-I'm sorry!" Flaky croaked, tears clouding his vision as he dropped to his knees next to the dying man.  
"I keep forgetting about your quills...they're...very..." The man spoke, gloved hand running through the boy's spiky red hair.  
"SHARP." He growled, plunging one of the porcupine's own quills into his stomach.  
Flaky gagged, hands covering his mouth, coughing chunks of blood into his hands, quill being pushed in deeper by his, now yellow-eyed, lover.

"Flippy...I'm..." Flaky choked, beige sweater turning a deep bloody red, weakly crawling towards the other man. His bloody hand was grasped by a gloved one.  
"It's alright...I'm sorry, too..." The green eyed man responded, pulling the frail boy closer.  
"I love you...Both of you..." Flaky cried, face buried in the army bear's bloody chest.  
"We love you, too..." Flippy comforted, petting the porcupine's red hair, long after he stopped breathing.

"Shit...No matter how often we die...It always hurts...Every. Damn. Time." Flippy sobbed, gripping the young man's dead hand as he slowly closed his own eyes. It'd all be okay in a few seconds...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments make my day!


End file.
